Waltz
by violetdoodlebug
Summary: "It's been awhile since we've waltzed," he said, his voice almost husky against the air in front of her.


A/n: Why hello! Its been ages! My break was pretty well timed, it seems. But, the weather was iffy today, and this has been half written for forever. This would take place somewhere between late September and early October. (Around week four of Dancing with the Stars, if you follow that).

I developed a Dancing with the Stars obsession while one of my close family members was dealing with a serious illness, and then this happened. You don't really need to know much about the show at all for this. It self explains, any of the celebrities named were simply on this last season :) So happy my sweet Bindi Irwin won!

Don't expect me to write anything else from me anytime soon.

Also I have no idea if Deeks hates raisins. Disclaimer.

I don't own anything from DWTS or NCIS LA.

* * *

"Kens, they were flawless. Flawless."

She shook her head, bumping shoulders with him as they walked into the office.

"Shut up."

"You saw it, you saw how phenomenal they were. Derek's obviously the best pro on the show, and Bindi is sunshine."

"I thought I was sunshine."

"Bindi is sunshine, you're my sunshine."

Kensi rolled her eyes in long, grand motion.

"Deeks, you never cared about Dancing with the Stars until LAPD called and made you help them shut down Hollywood so that they could film the opening number on the street. You don't actually care."

"Hey, I got to watch the rehearsal! There are still perks of being part of the LAPD."

"Like being investigated by internal affairs?"

He quieted, throwing her a sad 'Why'd you have to go there?' look, but decided to let it go.

"Kens, we've gotta move on from Top Model."

"And why are we switching to Dancing with the Stars? Why not Survivor? Why can't we just watch Friends over again?"

"This isn't the 90s and we don't live in New York. No Friends. And we already watch Survivor."

She felt exasperated, throwing down her bag as she reached her desk.

"Trouble in TV Land?" Callen quipped, turning to look at his teammates.

"My boyfriend has lost his damn mind."

"Hurtful!" Deeks shouted. "Kensi just doesn't quite seem to comprehend what makes something good quality television."

"He made me watch Dancing with the Stars. For two hours. Two hours. " Kensi whined.

"Isn't Nick Carter on there this season?" Sam piped up. "Backstreet Boys."

"Oh no, not you too."

"Nah, just messing with you. Deeks, why?"

"Dancing is food for the soul."

"I think I'm going to throw up." She crossed the room to the pot of coffee being brewed and poured herself a cup. As she walked back past Deeks, her eye caught his phone screen. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"You called their stupid phone lines like 10 times and then used mine to call them too, what is this?"

"I haven't voted through Facebook yet."

She snatched his phone out of his hand and slipped it into her pocket. "Dancing is silly, Derek and Bindi do not need anymore of your votes, and this is an intervention."

"She's right, they got the highest score of the week, they probably don't need your votes," Nell shouted for the top of the stairwell. "But after that performance, I'd vote for them a million times too."

Deeks reached to her jeans pocket to retrieve his phone, but she then quickly twisted her hips away in frustration. "What do you want Nell?"

"We've caught a case."

* * *

"This is 10 year old Brynn Davis," Eric said, her image flashing across the screen. The young girl had white blonde curls, golden skin and chocolate brown eyes. Though she was pretty annoyed by Deeks' antics this morning, Kensi still smiled when she thought that the pretty girl could easily pass as his daughter. Their daughter.

"Her mother, Navy Captain Gwyneth Davis, who recently ran into a little bit of trouble. She unraveled a sexual harassment problem on her ship. And while she did exactly the right thing, not everyone seems to believe so," Nell added.

"She's home now, but it seems the ghosts are still haunting her. Someone left this on her doorstep last night," Eric added.

Nell swiped a picture across the screen- a little pink ballet shoe. On the sole, "REVENGE."

Hetty announced, making her presence known in the room, "We'll start with Callen and Sam running the investigation and Kensi and Deeks on stakeout. Ms. Davis is homeschooled by her father, so this should be relatively simple. However, Ms. Blye, I think it would be best if you go in undercover for a few hours at Brynn's dance studio this evening."

* * *

Stakeouts were always interesting with Marty Deeks, but even more so when they became all in. She teased him, but she loved that man. She loved his hair and his smile and his goofy fixations and his dog. But she'd never tell him that. Wouldn't want his head to explode and waste such a nice looking face. Even when he's annoying the crap out of her on a stakeout.

They were parked across the street from the Davis home. Sam and Callen were chasing a few leads, while Kensi and Deeks observed to be sure their perpetrator didn't return.

Deeks took a slug of his water bottle, extending it to his girlfriend. "Drink?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop drinking, Deeks. I don't want to hear you complaining about needing to pee in an hour." She shook her bag of trail mix, digging out the raisins. Cupping them in the palm of her hand, she extended them to Deeks. "Snack?"

"Wow, Kensalina Marie Blye sharing her food with me, that'll be the day. However you in fact know that I hate raisins, and that there is zero risk of me taking you up on that offer, so honey, I'm good."

She picked a raisin out of her hand, popping the rest in her mouth, and tossed it at him. "Really Deeks? Two Dancing with the Stars references in one sentence?"

He looked concerned. "I only made one?"

"No, you made two. That'll Be The Day referencing Gary Busey's song from last night, and Honey I'm Good is an indirect reference because of Andy Grammer."

He looked at her with a sly smirk. "Kens, I think maybe you're the one taking this a little too far."

She scoffed. "Please Mr. 'Derek Hough is the best and Bindi Irwin is my sunshine'. Please."

"Are you jealous? Of a TV show?"

"No, I just think you're being stupid, and dancing is stupid. Just so you can irritate me."

His voice hushed, "If I just wanted to irritate you, I'd talk about how badly I want to put my lips right about here," he said, touching his finger to the soft skin right below her earlobe, dragging it along her jaw. "And then I'd remind you that we're at work, and we're on a stakeout, and you have rules about that."

"I hate you."

"You don't hate me," he laughed, his smile infectious. "I have a theory about this. You say that you hate me, but you can't actually hate me because you love me too much, and then you have that cute little look on your face like you're kind of pissed off, but actually you love me."

She wishes she could deny it, just so that he'd knock it off. But she can't. She thinks about throwing another raisin at him, but that would waste a perfectly good raisin, so she slips her finger in her mouth and jabs it in his com free ear. She laughs at the way he squirms.

* * *

Brynn's first class started at six that evening, and Kensi was placed as the front desk receptionist.

The studio where Brynn danced was decent sized, but had a sweet, noncompetitive attitude. The desk she was lead to was in the middle, right by the only entrance. If the door was left open to the main room, she could easily see the young girls.

She pretended to do her 'job', taking envelopes with the studio's tuition and filing it easily. Brynn was dropped off, carefully setting her bag down and headed to her cubby to grab her shoes, flabbergasted when one was missing.

"Brynn?" she called out.

She looked at Kensi, concerned. "Yes ma'am, who are you?"

"My name is Kensi. I'm filling in today. I have some new shoes for you." Kensi stood, extending the box to her after walking around the desk.

"What happened to my old shoes?"

"Your mom ordered you new ones. You better hurry, your class is starting."

Tenderly, she grabbed the box and hugged it against her chest. "Thank you, Mrs. Kensi," she said.

Mrs. Kensi. Haha, cute. What would it be like to be called Mrs. Deeks? She didn't allow herself to entertain that thought long.

As receptionist, she didn't need to leave the desk much. When she did, however, Deeks was parked in the lot, also keeping his eyes open, which comforted her. A few tasks called for her to wander back in the building, where there were three to four studio rooms in the back. Some of the older girls met in one, and there was a couple's ballroom class in one.

How ironic.

She didn't want to peek in, but she did. She couldn't help it.

They appeared to be learning some sort of waltz, the instructor reminding them to be fluid, slow but exact. To extend.

Her eye caught a couple, probably in their late twenties. He was doing his best to lead her, but she was tripping over her feet in her heels. He smiled at her like she was his whole world, and she was laughing and having trouble standing up straight. She felt a grin slip over her. The woman straightened up, gripping tighter to her man as the moved, and he twirled her. The music ended, and she fell into his chest, still grinning, trying to catch her breath and hold her balance in her heels.

The whole scene was all so her and Deeks she couldn't handle it.

Kensi slipped away quickly before anyone noticed she'd been watching. Something in her heart was warm. Like earlier, she tried to push thoughts of Deeks out of her mind.

It didn't really work this time. All in made that kind of difficult anymore.

But with all in, she didn't have to push him out of her mind. Sometimes she forgot that.

* * *

She was starting to think that this op wasn't going to end today as the last 15 minutes of Brynn's class approached. She was securing the files she'd been through when the first alarming notes of Callen's voice shrieked through her coms.

She perked up and looked around, hearing Sam's voice in her ear. "Kensi, do you see a tall white man, dark hair? Possibly wearing a white shirt and large leather jacket?"

She looked up slowly, drawing no attention to herself. She saw the guy alright.

"Yes, he's here." She turned her head and whispered, so no one would notice.

"Take him down. Quietly."

"I want Deeks in here."

"Your wish is my command, Princess."

She stood, grabbed the tap shoes that had been placed on her desk, and wandered down toward the row of cubbies. She pretended to be busying herself with her hypothetical job, but in reality, she positioned herself at the entrance of the dance room where Brynn's class was meeting. Deeks walked in and met her. With a nod, they took off toward the man. As they approached him, he reached toward the inside of his jacket.

"So much for quietly," Deeks said.

* * *

"So that's it, huh?"

They'd been collecting loose ends on evidence at the dance studio after escorting their suspect to the boat shed, where Sam and Callen had taken over from there.

"Yep, they got the guy. Besides scaring the hell out of all the parents in the lobby, no one got hurt. Brynn's safe.

"I guess we did good today, then."

"Yeah, we did. We did good." Her eyes caught the dance floor where she'd seen the sweet young couple waltzing earlier.

Deeks noticed something off about the way she said that. "What's up, Kensi?"

"You know, they have ballroom classes here. I saw one."

"Yeah?" Deeks' eyes caught his girl as she walked out into the middle of the dance floor.

"Yeah. They were waltzing, I think." Her heart was racing as he met her in the middle of the floor.

"Do you remember how they did it?"

"Mmhm.." she said, reaching up and placing her hand on his shoulder. She molded his posture, pushing against his body in the way the man had held the woman she'd observed earlier. "Stay like that."

She reached up and met him, knowing her own form was totally wrong. But she persisted. "Now, move like this," she said quietly, demonstrating. He moved as if the routine was familiar.

"It's been awhile since we've waltzed," he said, his voice almost husky against the air in front of her. The memories of Sam and Callen and Hetty rushed back to her, but she pushed them away.

Deriving from the steps they barely knew to begin with, he pushed against her and pulled her in, twirling her in front of him.

She looked up at him, her eyes translating her unsure emotions to him, raw and pure. With that, she fell against his chest, wrapping her arms around him, and they swayed back and forth. Dancing slowly, with no music, only to the beat of her racing heart.

Maybe dancing wasn't so stupid after all.

* * *

She didn't throw a fit the next Monday when he turned it on once again, but she did steal a good chunk of the popcorn he had popped.


End file.
